<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>流浪英伦 by Elena159</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894808">流浪英伦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159'>Elena159</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>小三喵恋爱图鉴 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小三喵系列芒果糯米流浪英格兰副本，架空维多利亚时代ABO，历史地理不严谨考据产物，前接哼花线《共此一生》<br/>summary：一场相亲宴以切尔西公爵被捕而告终，为探究原因，贵族小姐携竹马踏上流浪之路<br/>cp一起在英格兰西部流浪的芒果糯米，相隔伦敦塔的特兰，最后一句话的哼花</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Lampard/John Terry, Mason Mount/Declan Rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>小三喵恋爱图鉴 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169531</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>流浪英伦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【0】</p><p>特里和兰帕德回到久违的斯坦福桥庄园之时，正是晌午时分，庄园里大多数人还在午睡，迎接他们的管家指挥男仆们去搬下箱子，小姐们的女仆带着四个昏昏欲睡的孩子先回自己的房间休息，管家在前面引路，特里问道，“这些日子辛苦你们了。”</p><p>“都是一些日常的分内事，公爵。”管家边走边说，“对了，今早阿布拉莫维奇先生有信给您，我放在了书房里，您要现在取过来还是先休息一会儿午后再看？”</p><p>“拿到卧室来吧。”</p><p>管家应了声，兰帕德又问道，“伦敦最近有什么新鲜事吗？”</p><p>“也许您已经听说了，首先是有关故利物浦公爵阁下的沉船一事，政府和王宫都派遣了人员组成了一个调查小组，调查结果在周三的例行首相质询之后做了汇报。”</p><p>特里点点头，“我们看了调查结果的简报。”</p><p>并不出乎意料的，调查结果除了意外、天气原因这些话题，没有、也不可能会有新鲜的结论，两人看完后，特里感慨了一句，“无论是谁做的，能做到这种程度恐怕是蓄谋已久了。”便将简报丢在了一边。</p><p>“这么确定是人为的？”</p><p>“你觉得是意外？”特里反问。</p><p>“这事要是意外，我看伦敦就没有任何阴谋了。”</p><p>终究不是自家的事，两人随口感叹了几句也就没有细究下去。</p><p>管家接着说道，“这件事尘埃落定之后，女王陛下今早刚刚册封了新的利物浦公爵。”</p><p>“哦？Hendo看起来还在伦敦吧？”</p><p>“是的，公爵阁下还没有离开。”</p><p>“他们在哪里住？”兰帕德看向特里，“我们抽空也去说几句吧？”</p><p>管家说了个地址，特里和兰帕德商议了一下时间，请管家安排人往利物浦公爵夫妇的住处带个话定下拜访的时间，便带上门出去。</p><p>隔了一阵，男仆敲门送来了阿布拉莫维奇的信，特里接过信让人回去不用留下，拆开信看了看，“罗曼有批东西要我们尽快转运出去。”</p><p>“东西”自然是军火，阿布拉莫维奇倒卖军火里，有时给切尔西来做主卖给谁，也有时像现在，只有转运给谁，具体的买家切尔西公爵夫妇也没那么清楚。</p><p>兰帕德已经换下了衣服坐在了床上，“什么时候前运走？这个时候全英格兰的眼睛恐怕都因为利物浦公爵册封的事情盯着伦敦，赶在这档口，可不能走以前的路子运出去了。”</p><p>“信上催的还挺急的，恐怕最迟也得三天之内送走了。”事情紧急，特里仍是把信先丢开，回床上试图揽住兰帕德，“看来我们的假期是得彻底结束了。”</p><p>“都在伯明翰住了多久了，也该是时候开始工作了。”兰帕德一把把凑过来的特里推开，“先把你外套脱了。”</p><p>“我在想。”被迫起身的特里边换衣服边说道，“要这几天运送出去，恐怕除了运送的船要准备，我们还得想个办法让伦敦的人们不要注意船运——Stevie出事之后，恐怕都得小心起来了。”</p><p>“这倒是不难办，梅森他们也渐大了，办个晚宴请全伦敦的贵族们过来说说话，有年纪差不多大的孩子们彼此也认识认识，想订婚的也给大家看看有没有意向。”</p><p>“是个很好的注意——港口那边，我记得前些日子说是我们正好路过附近船队帮忙捞了Stevie沉船上的两箱子东西，也趁这个机会还给利物浦吧，这事情光明正大的，本身也可以给我们转运军火遮掩一下。”</p><p>“正好也打算和Hendo见个面，这事情终归也需要他一起遮掩一下，这个宴会对他也是有利无害的，伦敦的贵族都在这儿了，没有比这个更好的交好关系的机会了。”</p><p>“就这么定了，现在，睡觉。”特里换好了衣服，拉过一床被子给两人一起盖上。</p><p> </p><p>【1】</p><p>晚宴进行得十分顺利，这么多人面前虽然不方便一直交流港口事情的进度，导致兰帕德始终不清楚那批军火的转运进行到了什么程度，但是特里亲自坐镇，事情也没有什么好担心的，直到那几个孩子对他说周围有人在监视这个宴会的时候，事情似乎才变得复杂起来。</p><p>难道说罗曼的交易已经被人发现了？</p><p>几个孩子假装摸到了酒窖醉得一塌糊涂，借此机会，亨德森和拉拉纳带走了阿诺德、福登和桑乔，也顺手试探一下庄园外究竟是怎样的情况，兰帕德派遣了些人手护送他们的马车，这时候也还没有回来，阿什利·科尔却突然过来，“弗兰克，港口那边出大事了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“约翰被枢密院的人抓住了。”</p><p>切尔西的年轻人们大多还在宴会招待宾客，科尔和兰帕德说话时身边只有不用装醉、也避开宴会们坐在一起说话的莱斯和芒特。芒特立刻起身冲到兰帕德身边，莱斯跟在他身后。</p><p>“枢密院？”兰帕德从震惊中和担忧中稳了稳心神，不能乱，不管发生了什么，这里还有全伦敦的贵族们，他们听到这样的事业只想看切尔西的热闹而帮不上什么忙，梅森、还有更多的孩子们，也只会更加六神无主，如果有一人能支撑起局面，那必然也只能是他。“枢密院和我们一向井水不犯河水，因为什么理由？”</p><p>“向爱尔兰人转运军火，资助他们去炸曼彻斯特。”</p><p>“这都哪儿跟哪儿，约翰怎么会和爱尔兰人扯上关系——”芒特说到一半想起了什么——他旁边还有位离开斯坦福桥庄园后去爱尔兰待了几年的人，“那我们现在怎么办？外面的宴会先让他们散了吗？”</p><p>之前随着亨德森和拉拉纳的提前离开，有觉出不对的人也先行借口离开，这本就是他们的目的——但现在情况有变，兰帕德叫来管家，“无论谁想往庄园里面递消息，都拦住。”</p><p>“现在看来你们看见的监视庄园的人大概率是往河岸那边走的，宴会四周没有单独监视这里的人，必须按原计划进行——你们记住，自己不能乱了阵脚。”</p><p>回到宴会上的兰帕德把所有的情绪都压在了心底，面上仍是那位不动声色的公爵夫人，纵然有人对阿什利·科尔方才的行色匆匆有所疑虑，此时也当是多心一想。晚宴要到了后半夜，此时还在把酒言欢的贵族们，要在离开斯坦福桥庄园后，才从自家仆从那里，获知了这个震惊的大消息。</p><p>而斯坦福桥这一夜灯火通明，所有人围坐在兰帕德周围，“约翰现在应该是在伦敦塔。”兰帕德派人打探了一夜的消息，这时候已大概清楚了怎么回事。</p><p>“那么就去伦敦塔把约翰救出来！”几个年轻人站起来齐声说道。</p><p>“坐下。”兰帕德喝止了他们，“你们以为事情这么简单吗？先是斯蒂文，然后是我们，枢密院可真敢这么一个个来啊——”</p><p>在坐的年轻人们集体倒吸了一口冷气，斯蒂文·杰拉德葬身海峡尸骨无存，那么等待约翰的，又是什么结局？</p><p>“那我们就在这里等着他们拿那些子虚乌有的罪名给约翰定罪？”</p><p>“不，但想想他们怎么对斯蒂文的，如果他们真的打算动手，现在已经迟了——恐怕他们扣下约翰关进伦敦塔，是想和我们先谈谈条件。”</p><p> </p><p>打发走了那些交集的年轻人们，兰帕德望向窗外，天色已经快亮了起来，阿什利·科尔在他身后走近他，“出去接露娜他们的人已经出发了，我多叫了些人保护着。”</p><p>晚宴人多有无需他们的儿女们出现，兰帕德便一早叫女仆带着孩子们去了附近的宅邸，事情有变，也需要早些接回他们。</p><p>“如果是我，如果只是我——我什么都可以不要，哪怕杀个血流成河我都要把约翰带出来，可是，那四个孩子，切尔西——我什么都有了，却救不了我的丈夫——”</p><p>“弗兰克——”阿什利·科尔不知道该怎样安慰他，兰帕德接着说道，“我想斯蒂文也许是拒绝了枢密院的什么要求，才有了‘荣耀女王’号的灾难。于是他们现在在逼我们选，约翰和切尔西，用我们的一部分人手势力，换约翰的平安。”</p><p>想到这一点的不只是兰帕德，芒特和莱斯第二天强打起精神来问兰帕德，“有没有可能，枢密院是想让我们的生意，人手，或者在议会的人脉，扣下约翰让我们做选择？”</p><p>“你们记住，”兰帕德看着两个年轻人，“永远不要先做选择，谁先做选择，谁就已经输了。”</p><p> </p><p>几日后兰帕德造访唐宁街时，枢密院议长菲茨威廉伯爵亲自接待了他，“公爵夫人，”切尔西公爵虽然被扣在伦敦塔，还不曾定罪，更不曾撤去头衔，“您亲自来枢密院办公室，是有什么事吗？”</p><p>“我是来问枢密院要人的。”兰帕德懒得给他什么好脸色。</p><p>“很遗憾，公爵的事还在调查过程中，直至少等待枢密院的司法委员会开了庭。”</p><p>“那么梅森和德克兰这两个孩子呢，伯爵阁下，切尔西的人你们想扣下就扣下了吗？”</p><p>“哦？”菲茨威廉伯爵有些疑惑，“枢密院未曾见过这两个年轻人。”</p><p>“阁下还是好好想想，前些日子这两个孩子来这里有其他公务，不涉约翰这桩彻头彻尾的假案，然后就再没有回来，伯爵，您最好给我个解释。”</p><p> </p><p>【2】</p><p>距离他们离开伦敦已经有一个多月的时间。</p><p>芒特和莱斯从未有这样的体验，白天蜷缩在某个不知名的地方补一补觉，夜晚再溜出来行动。切尔西在伦敦以外有不少联络的地点，他们可以在那里得到短暂的睡眠或一顿丰盛的佳肴，但固定的地点担心有人暗中监视，远在伦敦的兰帕德还在一边为被关在伦敦塔的特里与伦敦各周旋，一边诘问枢密院并“寻找”两人的下落，他们与切尔西相关人物、地点的联络也不得不谨慎了许多。</p><p>伦敦向东或是向南都太容易走到海岸边然后无处可去，两人的流浪路线虽然没有确定的地点，但是西北向的曼彻斯特与利物浦大概能阻挡大部分伦敦伸出的爪牙，由西北至东北漫长广阔的海岸线，也足够他们长久地消磨流浪的时间。</p><p>“Dec，你还记得我们以前总是趁弗兰克忙的时候想方设法地溜去各个地方玩吗？”</p><p>莱斯点点头，“这些天我有时候会在梦里看到你，穿过半个伦敦城，气喘吁吁地跑到我的楼下喊‘Dec——你快下来’ ”</p><p>“然后醒来发现我就睡在你的身边，少了好多那种——‘风尘仆仆的心动’？”</p><p>“但是多了好多、好多你就在我身边的心安。”这季节的天气总是说变就变，此时已经落起了小雨，街道上几乎不怎么有人，但芒特还是拉起莱斯迅速在附近寻找起了可以避雨的屋檐。</p><p>雨势渐渐大了起来，眼看单独避雨的空间不太好找，芒特干脆拉着莱斯和一群本地的流浪汉挤在了一处。怕人认出，他们背向着众人，莱斯突然小声问，“你后悔陪我出来吗？”</p><p>按照与兰帕德商议的计划，莱斯适时地“失踪”，而他与爱尔兰的联系将会给兰帕德足够的转圜空间——推出一个有“爱尔兰”的背景，又足够经得起调查的孩子，让对手过犹不及，而芒特执意要跟他一起出来。</p><p>“你在想什么呢——”芒特睁大了眼睛，“我要告诉你，我没有一秒钟想过‘后悔’这个词，你以为我会让你一个人离开伦敦然后一点你的消息都收不到吗？绝不可能。”</p><p>两人随后没有再深入这个话题，外面瓢泼大雨看着并不像很快能停的样子，周围人也渐渐聊了起来。约翰和弗兰克曾经给他们讲过当年如何从伦敦的流浪汉那里获得了北伦敦的异动——“消息，”约翰说，“最有价值的消息一定源自于可以自由流动的。一个人走的地方越多，越有可能发现没有引起任何人注意、却可能牵系着翻天覆地的大事的消息。”于是两人也不再说话，旁听起了周围人的聊天。</p><p>“你最近怎样？”</p><p>“听说那个叫杰克的家伙发了一大笔财？”</p><p>“听说这里前段时间失踪了不少人，是真的吗？”</p><p>芒特和莱斯不动声色地凑近了说话人。</p><p>“是真的，”另一个人一脸神神秘秘地，“全都是被抓取打捞沉船的，然后就没人再见过他们了——你们最近也小心一点吧，可别被抓去枉死了。”</p><p>沉船？</p><p>又有人加入了谈话，“什么沉船这么可怕，他们是被海妖抓去了吗？”</p><p>“这个时候还有什么别的沉船，当然是‘荣耀女王’号了——那些官员们在下议院讲完了‘荣耀女王’号是因为什么翻的船，哪有谁再管这事儿，听说利物浦本来想自己去调查的，可是到底普利茅斯有海军港，一早说是为了调查让皇家海军的军舰就在附近一边寻找看看有没有生还者，一边警戒着伦敦派人来之前谁都不让过，就这么等伦敦的人调查完了向女王陛下和下议院说了调查结果，才开始打捞沉船的遗物。然后听说是枢密院的老爷们，一直在拉人去捞那沉船上的东西。那些水手们还好，打捞的人是一个都没见回来的。”</p><p>两人心里一惊，切尔西参与过沉船打捞，难道约翰的事其实是跟这相关？</p><p>“你这话就是瞎说了——当谁没听过‘荣耀女王’号在哪儿翻的船？利物浦组织人去打捞尚且让伦敦的人抢了先，咱这里虽是比利物浦要靠东一点，那伦敦枢密院的老爷们，怎么就到咱们这里抓人去捞了？”</p><p>“那你看最近失踪的几个人，刀疤脸的亨利，那个坏小子杰西，你们谁还再见过他们——伦敦那是什么地方？要是伦敦界内的流浪汉们这么不明不白地失踪，恐怕那几家早就要起疑了，也就是咱们这地方，利物浦和曼彻斯特都想争，最后争来争去，还不是谁也管不到。”</p><p>这话得到了大多数人的认可，又有一人开了口，“那个刀疤脸亨利，我上礼拜还见过他一面，他还说自己要发大财了——”</p><p>“可不就是？天上哪有掉下来的财路啊？听说枢密院的老爷们告诉去开船的水手，东西只要一捞上来，立马把人推下水里，可怜那些人，就跟那位公爵阁下一样，至今尸骨无存的——所以说你们近来见了上岸休息的水手，可千万要躲着点走。”</p><p>众人皆是感叹，芒特一闪身挤去找刚才说话的人，莱斯连忙跟上，“请问——”芒特拉住那个知情人，“说了那么多打捞的人都失踪了，那捞上来的东西呢？”</p><p>“当然是让那些水手送去了，那些水手有一大部分是跟着枢密院自己的船的，也有一些是从这里招募的——要不他们轮着上岸做什么？挣那种带了血的钱，也亏他们还敢回来。”</p><p>“怎么就没人敢把他们打顿呢——”</p><p>“你是想去海上捞一捞东西吗？”</p><p>“不过我可听说，利物浦公爵带上船的东西，可样样都是精品……”</p><p>“那那些水手们上岸平时都在哪里？”说话的人们因着芒特的问话，一瞬间都安静了下来，说话的人细细打量着芒特和莱斯，莱斯被这目光有些刺到，下意识把芒特往自己身后拉了一点。</p><p>“我看你们也不像是受过苦的，怎么就这么想不开要要去掺和这有命去没命回的事？”</p><p>芒特本想说什么，还是咬着嘴唇假装自己有些难言之隐，莱斯配合地有意无意地拉扯芒特表达“再考虑考虑”的意象，那人又看了看两人，“罢了，好言劝不回送死的，他们一般就在那边那个酒吧里聚集。”那人顺手一指，就在不远处，芒特喊了声“谢谢”，拉着莱斯冲进了雨中。</p><p> </p><p>【3】</p><p>“我们得有一个计划。”</p><p>在酒吧里认出谁是聚在这里喝酒的水手没有任何难度——尤其是考虑到他们喝高了又吹起了见过多少漂亮的宝石之类的东西——在深入这个酒吧具体调查之前，芒特和莱斯先观察了几天这里来往的情况，“我们的目的是旁敲侧击出他们在打捞中见过什么，然后东西具体运送到哪里——这样，我去试探他们，你跟踪他们？”</p><p>莱斯对芒特的安排没有很大的异议，“跟踪也许需要不止一天，而且这其中我们最好不要见面？万一被他们发现了我怕他们会对你不利。”</p><p>“那就我们分头行动——我不搬离现在住处，你那边有消息了，就在我们房间正对的那面墙上涂个我们以前约定见面的标记？”</p><p>“干脆趁这个机会，我们把各种情况都约定个标记吧？”</p><p>小时候总觉得不能见面是天大的事，在他们各自被长辈拘着，学习文课或者骑马的时候，总想着怎么想个办法，不让其他人知道，于是芒特和莱斯悄悄约定了约见面以及问对方最近如何的记号——只是现在看来，也许多约定几个，也可以有备无患。</p><p>约好后莱斯先离开了他们的住处，他需要找到一个新住处。跟踪如果没有把握一定不被发现，那就要准备一套被发现后的伪装说辞，这是特里一直在教他们的，在这里，莱斯给自己准备好的伪装沿用了之前面多流浪汉时候的，想挣钱，偶然听说了这条路，所以想对水手们自荐。</p><p>做好了准备后，莱斯就开始了自己的跟踪阶段，在酒吧里喝酒的水手不少，一一跟踪不太现实，于是莱斯选择了一个看起来像是领头的人——某种意义上这是芒特的选择而非他的，莱斯在跟踪前当然目睹了芒特和他一直拼酒套话的样子——所以跟踪他还是有些便宜之处的，如果哪天莱斯忍不住了，趁着夜里揍他一顿也不是不行。</p><p>忽略那人的身材远远比莱斯壮实这个事实的话。</p><p>起初的几天，一切看起来没有太大的异常，他所跟踪的水手，过着家和酒吧两点一线的生活，直到又有一批水手上岸，这个人似乎也活跃了起来。</p><p>新水手们只把东西带到一个废弃的仓库里，然后纷纷去找地方寻欢作乐，而莱斯所跟踪的人则忙碌了起来，召集了平时几个相熟的人，雇来马车去仓库运送东西，有些奇怪的是，马车的车夫都被他们花钱打发走了，一群人自己赶着马车去往了街上一个教堂后的小院。</p><p>教堂里的神父在小院门口接应，马车进入后便大门紧闭，平常也不对外开放，莱斯在小院四周转了几圈，除了一些采买出入，小院一般也没有别的访客，并且无论里面存放的是什么，一直也没有运送出来。</p><p>莱斯顺手跟踪了一次送新鲜果蔬的马车，他们看起来就是周围普通的商人，除了果蔬也就经营一些其他的食物生意，看起来与沉船或者水手们都没有牵连。</p><p>每日运送果蔬的时间是固定的，如此频繁的运送，莱斯不由地对小院里究竟有多少人起了怀疑，可是要怎么进去——莱斯盯着运送果蔬的马车，有了主意。</p><p>跟着马车的人是最熟悉运送了多少东西的人，一点重量的变化都可能引起他的怀疑，更何况是混进一个大活人。于是莱斯一直等在小院的后门附近，然后在车夫敲了门，里面开门之前，设法支开了车夫，自己躲在了马车里。</p><p>今日较之往常本就早了不短的时间，小院里出来的不是往常的神父，而像是管家一类的人——管家出了门没看到车夫，但马车毕竟熟悉，咕哝了句“今天怎么这么早”，就熟门熟路地把车往里赶。莱斯迅速坐到马车背后，借着车厢的阻挡和车一起进了院内。</p><p>院内没有别的人，莱斯也怕车夫突然回来，马车在院中甫一停下便钻到车底。车夫在这时回来，见马车不见险些要冲进来看看，管家便回头阻止，莱斯趁此机会立刻从车前溜走。</p><p>如果一直在这样阳光下的四处溜，他迟早会被院子里的神父们发现，于是莱斯每走过一件屋子的门，先观察一下里面有没有人，如果没有而且门不锁，他就伺机溜进去——这样避着人走了不短的路，才终于看到了开着的空屋子，莱斯推门进去，里面隐约堆着几排木制的座位，莱斯关上门，避开座位往前走。</p><p>前面看起来又是一段走廊，里面，或者说下方还传来了一些隐约的唱经声。莱斯猫下腰让走廊扶手的高度挡住自己，扶手上层的缝隙中观察下面的情况——</p><p>下方的大厅正中央用石头堆砌成一个五芒星图案，每个五芒星的顶点上摆放着一个烛台，烛火燃烧，将五芒星中央鲜红的羊角剪影映衬得更加刺目——是撒旦教？</p><p>莱斯吓得后退了一步坐在地上，这个神秘仪式仍然没有结束，五个身着黑袍的神父站在五芒星的五个位点身后，低头念念有词。莱斯又挪近了一些，他眼熟的几个水手都一脸肃穆地围绕着五芒星站在神父们之后，他刚刚所听到的唱经声则应当来自于壁炉旁的唱诗班，也许是从旁边教堂请来的？</p><p>下面又有些动静，四个人抬着一张雪白的布单走上“祭坛”，上面静静地躺着一个赤身裸体的年轻男人，男人怀中抱着一只羔羊，一只似乎经过某种放血处理的羔羊，尚未流干的血迹从男人的腰腹间滴落，随着抬着的动作甩到布单上，而男人始终合着双目——他或许已经死了。</p><p>莱斯下意识地发出一声惊呼，然后迅速掩住口，神父们没有反应，而周围的水手已经看向了这个方向，莱斯下意识地要从原路返回，只是起身后他的身形变得更加明显。</p><p>这里到他进来时的后门还有一段路，他已经按照来时的原路返回，还是能听到来自不同方向的脚步声，等等——脚步声——</p><p>莱斯跳到了花圃之中。没有自己的脚步声作为指引，几路追他的人顺利遇见了彼此，他们互相看了看，“也许是躲进哪间屋子了？”</p><p>对方同意看法，一行人几乎打开了沿途所有的房屋，一个挨一个地进去搜查。</p><p>莱斯则在花圃中思考着怎么出去，花圃里的枝叶随着风划着他的脸和裸露的手臂，可他现在顾不得许多，他离后门有一定距离但不远，但后门附近没有什么可以遮挡自己的东西，现在的问题是，怎么让里面的人帮他打开出去的门——</p><p>“站住——”突如其来的喊声让追他的人四处张望，莱斯趁着大家没有定位的时段又喊了句，“他要翻墙出去——”</p><p>这话引起了至少一部分人的注意，搜查房屋的行动仍在继续，有一部分人已经跑向了后门，后门处当然没有人，于是他们出门去外面看看——就是现在，莱斯从花圃里跳出来，一路向后门狂奔而去，身后有人看见了他，喊着“在那儿——”</p><p>他顾不得那么多，门口也有人，他松手把花圃里抓的一把泥土朝离自己最近的人脸上扔去，然后不拘什么方向一路向前跑。莱斯这几日已把附近的街道摸熟了，街道上的遮蔽物也比空旷的院落多了许多，几下钻来钻去就已不见了身影。莱斯就这样钻了几个街区，追他的人基本都已经散开跟不上他，他这才放松了下来。</p><p>莱斯观察自己所处的位置，发现自己兜兜转转，又到了他和芒特分头行动的酒吧附近，也不知道梅森现在怎样了？他不敢直接见面，准备回到自己的住处，确认没什么危险之后，再试图联系梅森。</p><p>也巧就在这时，芒特被一个大个子水手扶着走出了酒吧，梅森看起来很不舒服地捂着胸口，莱斯下意识地要冲过去，芒特挣开了扶着他的人，快走了几步呕吐了起来。</p><p>怎么会这样？莱斯吓了一跳就快要走到他面前，芒特抬起头顺气时刚好对上莱斯担忧的目光，几不可察地摇了摇头。</p><p>莱斯转身，像是普通的路过看热闹的人一样，努力忍住自己再看看梅森的冲动，一步一步地离开。</p><p> </p><p>获得消息有若干种方式，但归根结底可以分为两类，只想获得一件事，还是想知道许多事。</p><p>弗兰克教他们的话言犹在耳，德克兰那边的跟踪一两天根本不可能结束，芒特也把自己的任务拉长了线。事情要一步一步地做，他花了很长时间把自己扮成一个不愁生计、醉生梦死的贵族，陪他们天天喝酒赌钱——在赌钱这一领域，兰帕德一直夸芒特是最像自己的。</p><p>“赌钱的学问，在于赢钱，又不止在于赢钱。”兰帕德摆了几个碗扣在面前，每个碗上面都放着一样宝石，“我教你们怎么让宝石出现在你想让它出现的碗底下十分容易，但你们猜猜难的是什么？”</p><p>“速度够快不让人看见？”奥多伊先问。</p><p>兰帕德摇摇头。</p><p>“见好就收？”亚伯拉罕跟着问。</p><p>“很接近了。”</p><p>“什么时候让对方赢，什么时候让对方输？”芒特问。</p><p>兰帕德赞许地点点头。</p><p>刚进门的特里随口接道，“一点经验，比如要是碰到你喜欢的人，你可以把把让他赢，但可能同时他更愿意你赢。”</p><p>“约翰！”兰帕德十分不优雅地翻了个白眼，继续教他们这些赌钱的小技巧。</p><p>在输赢的把握方面，芒特一直是兰帕德最好的学生，他会让那些水手们先赢几把，引诱他们不断加码，卡在一部分人起了“见好就收”的心之前主动停下并自掏腰包帮他们付了酒钱，然后愉快地和他们约好明日继续。</p><p>他并不着急地打探任何事情，取得他们的信任，比其他都更加重要。</p><p>就这样持续了几天，芒特差不多用从一部分水手哪里赚来的钱维持着赌钱的收支平衡，也和水手们混熟了，于是在这次结束之后，水手们请他一起拼酒，他便没有拒绝。</p><p>“你们在岸上要休息多久？”芒特在伦敦时兰帕德也不让他们敞开了喝——但这么大年纪的孩子，在酒窖里偷偷研究一下存着什么酒也不算新鲜事——让他像那些水手们一样豪爽地一饮而尽显得有些困难，或许是体谅他的年纪，芒特抱着杯子慢慢喝完也让水手们欣赏他的性格。</p><p>“还有几天，然后就又回到海上了——你有没有什么想要的珠宝送给心爱的姑娘？我们捞上来的珠宝里面顺件小东西也不成问题。”</p><p>“真的吗？”芒特假装好奇，“那都有什么样的珠宝？”</p><p>“那你得再喝一杯——喝了酒才有的挑。”</p><p>芒特毫不犹豫地把酒杯满上，然后一口气拼命把杯中酒全都咽下去。</p><p>“好孩子！”为首的水手拍了拍他的肩，“下次回来我给你带一个项链，挂坠上的钻石有这么大——”他伸手比划了一下。</p><p>芒特深呼吸了几口，冲淡一口气喝完的不适，再挤出一个笑脸，“哪有这么大的钻石啊，你夸张的吧？”</p><p>“那可是荷兰珠宝里的精品，我跟你说，你年纪小没见过，那批珠宝里的好东西，可多着呢——”</p><p>芒特刚要再问，酒已经又倒上，芒特端起酒杯，皱着眉头接着往下咽。</p><p>就这样一杯接着一杯喝，芒特喝到最后一阵一阵地发晕，听到了各种荷兰珠宝的珍奇之处后，周围的人散了差不多，只剩下了自己和一直说话的水手，那人于是压低了声音，“说都说了这么多了，我看你也是个痛快的，就和你说件最要紧的吧，你可千万不能和别人说——”</p><p>芒特强打起精神来，“什么？”</p><p>“那批荷兰珠宝里面，最贵重的，只说是有一个标记，上面有蓝白格纹，郁金香花环，还有一个小狮子——也不知道是什么样式的，就知道哪怕是我前面说的那些项链戒指手镯胸针，全都不及这一个——”</p><p>“——我有点不舒服。”芒特假装喝得难受，等他说完便捂着胸口说了句便跑出了酒吧，未曾想水手跟着追了出来，芒特没甩开人，被冷风一激三分的难受也成了七分，他在道旁忍不住吐了起来，不知什么时候，莱斯走到了他的对面——</p><p>他抬起头，是我太想德克兰花了眼吗？芒特想，可是德克兰就站在那里，他想冲上前去抱抱他，可是那个水手扯着他的手臂，提醒着他事情还没结束，他略略摇了摇头，现在他们还不能说话。</p><p>莱斯懂了他的意思，转过身去，慢慢地走开。</p><p>“你还好吗？”水手连问了几次他都没有听到，背后远远地好像有人在追着什么人，他不知为什么有一种不好的感觉，于是挣开了水手，踉踉跄跄地朝莱斯跑去。</p><p>水手一时不知发生了什么，站在原地看着芒特跑去追上了前面的身影，直到背后熟识的人问他，“你正好在这儿！前面有个大概这么高，可能是个十几岁孩子的人往这个方向跑，你有看见了吗？”</p><p>“在那边——”回过神来的水手指了前面的方向。</p><p>“梅森——？”莱斯看着跌跌撞撞向自己跑来的芒特，回头扶了他几步，那些人不知从哪里过来看起来又追上了他，也许离开他芒特是最安全的，可是芒特显然喝了许多酒，又和水手接触过，离开他根本无法逃脱追捕，莱斯架起芒特，现在不是跟他们拼速度的时候，只能想办法躲起来，我们都不会有事的——</p><p> </p><p>【4】</p><p>芒特醒来的时候，已经到了一个小屋中，莱斯守在他的身旁，“你终于醒了——”</p><p>旁边走来一个中年人，看了他们一眼，“小小年纪，喝那么多酒做什么？这时候恐怕也吃不下，先喝点水吧。”</p><p>说着递了一杯温水给莱斯，莱斯略扶起芒特，喂他喝了一点，“谢谢您救了我们。”</p><p>“也没什么，正好看你们小小年纪逃家出来也怪可怜的，要我说，你们这么大年纪的孩子，就是太不知道生活艰难的，说离家就离家，这下知道家里好了吧？”</p><p>两人知道他误解了什么，只是无法解释，于是一起点了点头。</p><p>“所以病好了，你们还是早点回家里吧。不管父母怎么样了，哪有不惦记孩子的呢？我一儿一女，这几天跟着他们母亲去了柴郡看看外公外婆，我都惦记得不行，何况你们父母呢？”</p><p>这话听得两人几乎要落下泪来，他们离开伦敦时间已久，约翰在伦敦塔怎样，弗兰克又是否还好，他们在西伦敦的切尔西、东伦敦的西汉姆，都有不少亲人朋友，想来此刻在伦敦，也如他们一般惦记着。</p><p>那人看他们也是想家，便不再说话，拿起之前打磨到一半的项链，又继续自己手头的事，莱斯好奇地问道，“您是打珠宝首饰的吗？”</p><p>他点了点头，“我这打首饰的手艺，还是我父亲教的，这里可没人比我做出来的首饰好看。”</p><p>“那平常您这些珠宝原料都是怎么得来的呢？我之前听那些水手说他们打捞沉船捞起来不少好东西，我也真想买一些给我母亲和姐妹打首饰。”芒特灵机一动，首饰匠应当是最了解珠宝的，关于那批价值连城的荷兰珠宝，或许能知道一些别的事。</p><p>首饰匠看了他们一眼，犹豫了一下，“这里正经渠道能买得到的珠宝不少，你们可别惦记那批不义之财——我跟你们说，故利物浦公爵说不定就是因为那批珠宝才送了命的。”</p><p>“什么？”虽然基本符合两人在水手那里获得的消息，但两人还是吃了一惊。</p><p>“那位利物浦公爵，可真是位正直的绅士，又是在利物浦那样一个往来繁茂的港口，于是一直严抓各种走私的东西——那批珠宝就是其中的，你们想，利物浦公爵严抓走私，又把珠宝带上了船，现在那批珠宝又被捞起来，也没见他们送还给利物浦，那可不是说明他们在船上害了利物浦公爵，又想接着把珠宝据为己有。”</p><p>芒特和莱斯看看彼此，这能解释得通，杰拉德因为拦截了菲茨威廉伯爵的一批珠宝，而遭到伯爵记恨，葬身于英吉利海峡之中，但这并没有结束伯爵罪恶的贪念，他们到处组织人去打捞沉船之中的遗物，来获得他们走私的那批珠宝——切尔西参与了沉船的打捞，于是他们借军火的由头，抓走了约翰，想要以约翰为人质和切尔西做一个交换，来获得他们想要的珠宝——而实际上，这批珠宝切尔西已经运送到了利物浦。</p><p>说话间首饰匠已经磨完了项链，莱斯起身自告奋勇地帮他搬东西，首饰匠本示意不必，让他陪着自己的兄弟就好，见莱斯执意，也就不再推辞。</p><p>莱斯跟着首饰匠走进了他平常的工作间，与莱斯想象的有所不同，这里并不是珠光宝气地摆着一屋子的首饰，反而更像是一个属于艺术家的展览室——桌上摊着一桌子的设计图纸，有不少还散落在了地上，周围的架子上摆着各种奇形怪状的摆件——离他最近的一个，像是一个木雕的盒子，外围的一圈月桂叶与金雀花雕饰很是好看。</p><p>“那是我最得意的作品，一个首饰盒——我想没看过设计图，这个盒子谁都打不开。”注意到了莱斯的目光，首饰匠顺手拿下了首饰盒递给他，“其实我最拿手的还真不是珠宝首饰，而是这类带机关的摆件，我是琼安娜·坎贝尔夫人的忠实读者。”</p><p>“我喜欢坎贝尔夫人笔下那些绝妙的庄园古堡谋杀案，您竟然是从这里得到的机关方面的启发？”</p><p>“当然，其实我看坎贝尔夫人的小说时，一般猜不到凶手，只是对凶手，或者庄园主人设计的那些密道，密室，保险箱之类的东西很是好奇——也许有点奇怪？但这个首饰盒的灵感来自于坎贝尔夫人的那本《亡灵无声》。”</p><p>“《亡灵无声》——我记得这是我看的第一本坎贝尔夫人的小说，可是那时候我年纪太小了，吓得什么情节都没记住。”</p><p>莱斯笑着低头，仔细端详着盒子，整块木头浑然一体，一点应当分开的痕迹都看不出来，只能大致猜想可能是在纹饰的背后打开盒子，他试图扯了扯月桂叶或者金雀花，但纹饰粘得很紧，并不能取下来，莱斯又拿起首饰盒晃了晃，纹饰仍然没有松动的迹象，“莫非要把这个花纹砸开？”</p><p>“很好的思路，并且花纹是砸得开的，但友情提醒，如果把花纹砸了，除非把盒子整个也砸了，不然就再也打不开盒子了。”</p><p>“那——我可以拿走去研究一下吗？”</p><p>首饰匠顺手递给了他一张图纸，“把这个也拿去吧，我觉得你们还是需要看看设计图的。”</p><p>莱斯接过图纸道了谢，又打趣了一句，“可是姑娘们买首饰盒，不都常打开要自己看看首饰？如果打开的这么难，会影响您卖这些盒子吗？”</p><p>“迄今为止我才卖出去一个，不过我猜，利物浦公爵大约也不是买来送给心爱的姑娘？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们要回伦敦告诉弗兰克吗？”晚餐过后，借着芒特觉得躺的时间太久，想起身去花园里走走的时候，莱斯问道。</p><p>“我们离伦敦还不如离利物浦近——反正可能伯爵想要的珠宝在利物浦那里，我们不如先和利物浦公爵聊聊？”</p><p>“说得也是，而且故利物浦公爵买那个首饰盒，也可能是为了藏起那些人想要的东西？”</p><p>“没错，而且这样也能解释，他们至今都还没有找到那样东西——”芒特还没有说完，就听见外面清脆的两声“爸爸——”</p><p>“可能是他的妻儿回来了？”芒特拉起莱斯去门口看看，果然是一位夫人带着一对儿看起来一般大小的小儿女，开了门正看到芒特和莱斯，芒特打招呼，“夫人好，我们两个是离家出走的，您丈夫好心收留了我们，抱歉添麻烦了。”</p><p>女主人看起来有些惊讶，不过很快接受了这样的说辞，芒特和莱斯帮忙搬了东西进来，女主人随口问了句，“你们什么时候来到这里的？”</p><p>“今天中午吧似乎是？”芒特看了看莱斯，那时候他昏昏沉沉的，确实没有太多印象了。</p><p>莱斯点了点头，</p><p>“宝贝——你们怎么这么早回来了？”首饰匠也出了门，两个孩子扑了过来，他先抱起女儿，向芒特和莱斯介绍到，“安和爱德华，他们是一对龙凤胎，这位是我的妻子拉娜。”他在妻子的脸上亲了一下。</p><p>他们看起来是十分幸福的一家，夫妻两人招呼莱斯和芒特进去时，芒特发觉，他比任何时候都想念伦敦，想念斯坦福桥庄园——目光穿越了许多年的时光，弗兰克和约翰抱着他们的那对刚出生不久的龙凤胎小声说着话，大一点的两个女儿穿着一模一样的纱裙偎在他们身边拼图，不知道约翰说了什么，弗兰克拿起桌上的纸卷起来轻轻敲了一下约翰的额头，大概是动约翰躲的幅度有些急，怀中的女儿发出了小猫似的哭了起来，看到两个小少年手牵着手进来，两人这才叫女仆把孩子们都抱下去。</p><p>那是芒特和莱斯对斯坦福桥庄园最早的记忆。</p><p>“我们回来的路上，看到了你们的画像，有人正对着画找你们。”几人在屋中坐下，拉娜开了口，“我不知道你们是因为什么被别人追捕，可你们还是孩子——我想你们是被人冤枉了什么吧？”</p><p>“我们看到了一个可怕的秘密，”莱斯看了芒特一眼，“他们为了那个秘密恐怕会不惜任何代价，我们今晚连夜离开吧。”</p><p>芒特点了点头。</p><p>“可你们现在出去，恐怕也不好出城。”</p><p>她的丈夫问，“离开这里后，你们打算去哪儿？”</p><p>“利物浦。”</p><p>“就算是有马车，这里到利物浦也得走一天一夜，”拉娜突然想到了什么，拍了一下丈夫的手，“你那个箱子，能装下两个人吗？”</p><p>“对——我那个箱子！只能打开上层，下层藏成年人不行，藏一个孩子应该可以？”</p><p> </p><p>【5】</p><p>“停下，这里在检查——”</p><p>一对夫妇停下了马车。</p><p>“你们是做什么的？”</p><p>“我父母突发了急病，我还要赶着带着妻子孩子回去看看他们——求求您了，快一点吧。”</p><p>“马车上还装了什么东西？”</p><p> “就只是一箱药材和一箱食物——我们真的很急——”他的妻子迅速下车，把两个箱子一一打开，箱子的上层比下层深，从上往下看不出明显的与外层的差别，放食物时也选了不好搬但能有缝隙看见底层的，因此检查的人没看出问题，也就直接放行了。</p><p>出了城，夫妻两人下了马车，抽出了箱子底层，芒特和莱斯钻了出来，“总之——真是太感谢你们了，希望事情结束后还能报答你们。”</p><p>“快回家吧，回家就安全了。”</p><p>两人再次谢了这对善良的夫妇，芒特在拥抱两个孩子时悄悄地在他们的领口塞了一些钱，马车送给了他们赶路，他们一路连问带走，终于在第二天傍晚来到了利物浦。</p><p>利物浦似乎也在做什么检查，莱斯下意识挡在芒特前面，芒特扯了扯他的袖子，“到利物浦了。”</p><p>“对，这里是利物浦，”拦住他们的人问道，“你们来这里投奔亲戚吗？”</p><p>芒特摸出一个属于切尔西的小挂坠，“我们有要紧事，想见利物浦公爵。”</p><p>“Hendo不在利物浦，”两人被引到了公爵夫人拉拉纳面前，“你是梅森？”</p><p>芒特连连点头，“我在那个晚宴上见过您。”然后拉过莱斯，“他是德克兰，晚宴那天我们和特伦特一起装醉来着。”</p><p>“我记得的，你们——我听说公爵夫人在到处找你们？”</p><p>“我们应该是‘失踪’的。”</p><p>莱斯的话让拉拉纳领悟了他的意思，于是没再深问，“那你们怎么会到利物浦？你们找Hendo有什么事情？”</p><p>“关于‘荣耀女王’号船上的遗物，我们在路上听到了一些事情——”</p><p>“等一下，”拉拉纳制止了芒特，先吩咐管家，“去请克洛普先生来，上了茶水后再准备一些吃的东西，不要端过来，我按铃的时候再过来，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“事情就是这样。”芒特讲得口干舌燥，拉拉纳给他再倒了杯水，芒特一饮而尽，“我们不确定那个首饰盒和他们所谓的“最贵重的东西”之间有没有联系，但他们至今还没找到那样东西，这几件事也许不是正巧凑在了一起。”</p><p>“那个首饰盒，应该就是特伦特和安迪找不到怎么打开的那个？”拉拉纳看向克洛普，克洛普按了下铃，“我们先去看看吧，你们知道那个首饰盒的样子？”</p><p>芒特和莱斯一起点头。</p><p>那两个箱子还存放在安菲尔德庄园的库房里，但是打开前遇到了一点麻烦，“公爵的意思是需要他的命令才能打开箱子？”</p><p>“有什么事情让公爵跟我说，你开就行了。”</p><p>管理库房的人看了看拉拉纳，又看了看克洛普，最终还是打开了箱子。“这些东西看起来都好贵重的——”芒特和莱斯小声咬耳朵，拉拉纳翻过上面铺陈的各种珠宝，翻出了那个纯金的首饰盒，“你们看是这个吗？”</p><p>莱斯接过首饰盒，“就是这个。”两人回想着设计图的样子，数着月桂叶的数将叶片往外抽，月桂叶与金雀花的装饰松动，从中抽出了一个夹层——一块手掌大小的铁片，静静躺在夹层中央。</p><p>克洛普有种不好的预感，伸手从夹层中拿出了铁片翻了过来，芒特惊叫道，“这就是他们说的那个图样——”</p><p>铁片的正面，代表着巴伐利亚的蓝白菱形格纹被从中斜切开，右边环绕着一圈郁金香与飘带，郁金香外环的右侧，是一头狮子的侧影——</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“当年，克鲁伊夫与贝肯鲍尔停战时，因彼此欣赏而约定将一些本被搜集为军费的金银财宝，一些两人多年心血所著成的兵书埋在了一起，用机关封存，并将钥匙一分为二，两位前辈各自保留了一半——当今传说的，克鲁伊夫与贝肯鲍尔留下的‘可以统治欧陆’的宝藏，也即是从这里慢慢神化以后的。</p>
  <p>“巴塞罗那握有这枚钥匙的右半边，是约翰·克鲁伊夫先生留给历任巴塞罗那公爵的，我记得非常清楚。蓝白色的菱形格纹斜向顺切，右边一圈郁金香，一个代表巴伐利亚，一个代表荷兰王国。”</p>
  <p>“这套首饰之所以配套，并不是因为做的时候是按一对做的。当年，荷兰的威廉王子求娶普鲁士的索菲亚公主时，就是以这套首饰求娶的，这对蓝宝石戒指象征荷兰海军，狮子手镯象征荷兰陆军，郁金香胸针象征荷兰土地，其实还有一顶荷兰传王后的王冠，象征王权。威廉与索菲亚是当今荷兰国王的祖父母，这三样珠宝中，这对戒指随着他们的长女玛丽安娜公主嫁到普鲁士，手镯和胸针的所有者应当是如今荷兰的安娜王太后，怎么会出现在这里？”</p>
</blockquote><p>“怎么会是因为这个——这事情就麻烦了。”</p><p>“这个东西到底是什么呢？”拉拉纳问道。</p><p>“说来话长，但可以肯定的是，那位伯爵如果是为了这个东西，策划出了‘荣耀女王’号的沉船事件，那么现在有麻烦的，就是去了伦敦的特伦特了——把安迪叫过来一趟，我有话跟他说。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>万方有罪，罪在足总，菲茨威廉伯爵aka英足总本FA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>